A Series of Johnlock OneShots
by allthehouseslookthesame
Summary: johnlock! prompt challenge over Easter break. prompts courtesy of @rorywilliams-pond.
1. Chapter 1

**as said in the description, a series of johnlock one shots. **

**prompt 1: a box of paints, a torch, plane tickets and mischief**

**yeah this isn't really good, but I had to finish in the allotted time and as always, I procrastinated.**

**thanks to sassycolfer for prompting me! sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations ._.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock had always loved looking at the stars. Growing up, it was the only thing he ever really looked forward to, and so he felt that it was fitting, bringing John out here to his favorite hideout, away from the bustle of the city.<p>

So they lay, cheek to cheek, looking up at the stars. John had insisted on bringing the cat, and it was prowling about, undoubtedly looking for some mice to eat.

They hadn't spoken since supper, and John just didn't know what to do to break the silence. After all, what did you say to the world's only consulting detective after he brings you to his secret childhood hideout?

Sherlock's eyes were closed - John assumed that he was thinking about the murder of the gardener while he was locked in his shed. Meanwhile, he had more important things to think about - the cat was here for a reason, and that reason was to help him with…

With proposing.

Nothing as fancy as marriage, just an agreement. That they'd care for each for the rest of their lives, in sickness and in health, and never forsake each other for another. Just the usual domestic couple.

Except they weren't, and John was nervous. What if Sherlock rejected him? What if he didn't do it the right way?

And so he had brought the cat and a box of paints. The paints were going to be a distraction - Sherlock loved painting as much as he loved playing the violin, but never could get ahold of paints that he didn't hate - John had did extra research to make sure that this was the good, posh kind.

The cat was to act as a messenger - John would hide, and the cat would lead Sherlock to him; a tad too romantic, perhaps, but that's what military men did. After all, it's not every day that you propose a romantic relationship to the smartest man on Earth.

All that was left was the timing. It had to be perfect.

So they lay there, cheek to cheek, Sherlock's eyes still closed. At the stroke of midnight, John got up and quietly climbed into one of the small dips in the valley. He signaled to the cat to wake the consulting detective, nudging over a torch and the box of paints.

Fumbling, Sherlock picked up the torch and twirled it around. He then spotted the box of paints and lifted the lid. Two plane tickets sat there for a direct flight to Japan, somewhere John had always wanted to visit but Sherlock had warned against - he had to stifle a laugh. John was always trying to get him to do things he didn't want to, and somehow, he always made them seem better than they actually were.

The cat nudged him again, and Sherlock got up, following it around and around the valleys.

Irrational? Yes. Stupid? Probably. Dull? Not at all, because he knew something was waiting for him. Someone.

And so they arrived where John was standing, eyes shining, and Sherlock already deducing that something was happening, something big.

"John, what is this? Why was I being led by a cat around the valleys?"

"Sherlock, I'd like to propose… well… would you be willing to alter the paradigm of our relationship? You know, to something more?"

"People will talk, John. You told me that."

"As you can see, I don't particularly care - besides, I hear that the Japanese are very hospitable."

And it was at this moment that the cat decided to relieve itself on Sherlock's shoe.

"John, there's a cat excreting on my shoe, and you've just proposed that we enter a romantic relationship."

"Well, uh, yes, yes I did."

"I say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt: A pirate hat, an ice cream, a bottle of ink and jealousy :)**

**super short ficlet, but yeah enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting alone, Sherlock looked across the field and saw John talking to Mary, the new Scottish girl with the red hair. They were snacking on ice cream that her mother had brought for lunch, and they were talking. She was laughing, throwing her hair back, the classic flirt, and John was lapping it up.<p>

Growing impatient, he shouted, "John, come on, let's go play in the treehouse!"

John looked around, bewildered, but when he spotted the black curls, he shouted back, "Go on first, Sherlock, I'm busy!"

"Come _on_, John! We can be pirates today! Mum bought me some hats and invisible ink, we can write letters to our dads, and put them in bottles, and ship them off to sea!"

John immediately blushed, excused himself from the giggling Mary, and marched over to Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned, beginning to plan what they'd do first. Maybe a pirate duel, or a treasure hunt, or, even better, they could trap Mrs. Robinson's cat and trick her into thinking that it'd gone missing!

"Are you mad? Mary likes me, and I'm trying to keep myself from looking like a total dork, and here you are screwing it up. We can play later, Sherlock." John whispered, looking infuriated.

"But, John, you promised!"

"Stop it, Sherlock! Don't ruin this for me, I'll play with you later."

"Fine. I'll just wait here until you're finished."

Sherlock plopped himself on one of the benches and sat there for the rest of recess time, watching as John ran back to talk to Mary, and as they continued to laugh and she continued to be an obnoxious flirt.

Sherlock would wait.

And Sherlock would always wait


End file.
